Forbidden Feelings
by ButtercupxButch
Summary: This is story somewhat forbidden love. It is mostly about the greens, but the others may get involved. WIP. Rated T for language and other things, I haven't planned it all out yet, but the rating will stay T. Please enjoy, I worked very hard, and would like to have reviews as this goes on.


In a town with villains and teenage girls who fight against them, you'd think that everything is possible, that there were no limits to what could

happen. Yet, there were limits on many things. Limits on what you can and cannot do. One thing you couldn't do was to fall in love with a villain, but

that's exactly what Kaoru did. It's not like she planned this, no one can truly plan true love. In fact, she tried to her best ability to pretend she hadn't

gotten her heart stuck on a certain green Rowdyruff, not even willing to admit to her feelings to herself. Of course, eventually she would have to

come to terms with her crush, but she had an immense difficulty with this. See, the poor girl had never been in such a formidable position. She had

always told herself that she wasn't interested in boys, at least not dating them, and had never had a crush on anyone before. You could only imagine

the emotional pain this brought her, to have this sudden tugging in her heart for one of the most seemingly undesirable boy in all of New Townsville.

At first she didn't understand why she was feeling this way. She was living her normal routine one day and the next, she could barely eat, for

her stomach had been stuffed the night before with butterflies. She saw him and hearts everywhere, she had been blind-sided by this love that had

come out the blue over night. She felt herself start to care more about what he thought of her. She didn't want anyone to know of her feelings,

especially not him, but she did want him to think of her as a tough girl that could handle everything thrown at her and also wanted to let him know

she didn't care for him the slightest, even though he filled her mind 24/7. This is why she began to fight with such gusto, flinging all her pent up

emotions into fighting crime, particularly with the Rowdyruffs, since the mere sight of him made her heart thump with vigor and the butterflies in her

stomach stir like a tsunami, but she always made sure to pull the sheets over her dark secret so it would never see the light of day. Every time she

fought Butch, he fought back with the same intensity Buttercup propelled at him, as if he was facing the same internal struggle as Buttercup.

In fact, he was facing the same mental turmoil as Buttercup. He had somehow found a liking for his feisty green counterpart. And as was Kaoru,

he was confused how these feelings had found a place in his heart. He was Butch, he never fell for girls, more like vice versa. Girls came flocking to

him when he was his human for of Shiro, and sure he had been with a some of them. If you get what I mean. Though he had never cared for any of

them and usually left them on their own after he got his one night with them. He saw no reason to fall in love, only make it, and only with girls who

caught his eye the most. So when the mere thought of Buttercup made him melt inside, he felt quite challenged. He also feared that his brothers, if

they were to find out about his new crush, his first real crush, that they would ridicule him. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone thinking the

strongest toughest Rowdyruff had become love-struck.

It was for the same reason that Kaoru couldn't tell her friends of her new found liking for Butch. She was the toughest of the Powerpuffs, not

to mention the reactions she would get. Miyako would go on about how cute it would be if Butch felt the same or if they got together. While Momoko

would nag at her how irresponsible it was for her to like him and remind her she had a duty to protect New Townsville from evil, including the

Rowdyruff Boys, as if it was possible for her to deny her feelings. Also, who was Momoko to judge, she falls for almost every cute boy that walks by.

So Kaoru couldn't tell a single soul and neither could Butch. It bothered them a little, bit they both were aware that these feelings were forbidden, at

least, between people like them. Still the thought the other kept them awake at night and was always upon their minds, and one day, they would

finally be together.


End file.
